Untitled
by PlotTwist
Summary: Songfic, Song by Simple Plan. Kisshu is posessed and finishes his mission with flying colors, red. Rated for Violence and language. Mild KisshuxOC at the end.


FL: NUUUUU! I'm soo bored!

Kish: That's why you killed everybody.

FL: Hehehehehe I don't own TMM, but I do own the THANES and BANES

BANES led by THANE

Bothers

THANES led by BANE

* * *

Untitled

Kisshu sat, leaning against a tree, blood staining his clothing. He didn't know what had just happened. He remembered making a Kirema Animal, but it lost control, killing everybody in sight. He looked and knew he just killed the person who could save the world.  
Ichigo and Mews were dead. He had gone to the Thanes headquarters and killed them. Sol had died first, but before it could crush the small fox that was Sune, it had escaped. Airia had fallen after, fighting gallantly as a pendragon should, back to back with Pip. The formless Karima animal killed them both at the same time. Cire had died, like his brother, he used the moonlit night to bring spirit to his aide, but it wasn't enough. He fell. Aric the leader lasted the longest and was last to fall, but the Karima Animal took from of a snake and left her to die slowly.

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

He still had a heavy heart from watching Ichigo die, but his mission was to be fulfilled. The soon found himself at the Bane Auto, he heard voices crying from inside.

"S-Sol- D-dead? Sun and Moon have separated. Sol…"

"Airia and Pip, dead? Oh bless the Pendragons. They were in love and died together."

"No! Cire can't be dead! My brother…"

"Aric, I feel her slipping away…" The voice paused and cried, "She's gone, and so pass the end of the Thanes and the Mew Mews! That BASTARD, I'LL FLAY HIM!"

"We should prepare for-"

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

Whatever gotten over Kisshu, it was stronger than ever. He burst open the door and the Kirema animal took the form of a viper and restrained the only protection of Tokyo. Glaring with hate, he floated over to Sam, who was with Aria, comforting her.

"How sweet, the human protecting his mate. You'll die first."

He snapped his fingers and the small boy was released and stared to shape-shift, ruby scales replacing skin. He roared, charging at Kisshu, but the Viper was faster, fangs shattered the scales and plunged into skin. Sam shrieked in agony, collapsing to the floor. He let a few ragged breaths, whispering through dying lips,

"Aria, I love-"

He didn't finish and with a sigh, the First Bane was dead.

**How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

Back at the Café, On goers had entered to ask for service and found the sea of blood. They alerted the police, who went to the Thanes but found them dead. They gave up hope for the Banes, seeing how quickly they had died.

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**

"SAM!"

Aria shrieked, struggling to get to the fallen dragon. The viper split into two. Still holding the Banes captive. A large bear with claws as red as blood, stared from the shadows. It lunged foreword and ripped Aria from the Viper. She shape-shifted quickly and started to battle. She claws sunk into skin, but not a drop of the bear's blood hit the ground. Soon, the bear had Aria on the ground, one paw of the dragon's throat. It pushed down and Aria had ended her song in life.

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

Luna watched in horror as Kist turned on her, his slender fingers tracing against her leather collar that held the single life force that she lived on.

"How sad, a little cat not landing on her feet today? You should have been faster to get away, bitch."

She growled and became an anthro, her green cheetah-like head snapping aggressively foreword. He laughed and touched her forehead. She yowled as a large red cheetah took form in front of her.

"Time to die by your own anger!"

Luna was released and immediately pilled a pan flute from thin air. The shoots turned to a many daggered staff. The copy did the same and it charged. She blocked it quickly. The bloody battle ended when she was pinned to the wall, a blade directly in from of her heart.

"So shall end the reign of the green moon."

The copy said, plunging the dagger into her heart. She slid to the ground and coughed blood.

"Darr-en, Good-bye. I lo-"

Luna went limp.

**How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

Darren erupted into a furious howl, claws forming from fingers and he became a wolf, ripping and tearing at the viper.

"You-You MURDERER!"

He caterwauled, breaking free and launching himself at Kisshu. A white wolf blocked him. He growled, heaving himself unto his paws.

"You have no courage to hold your pelt white! You MONSTER!"

He seemed to rabid, fangs and claws flying everywhere, the clone actually losing. It went limp after he finished it off. A green form leapt on his back, he felt blood dripping on his shoulder.

"The corpse of you old mate will end your life!"

Darren cried out as the fangs sunk into the shin of his scruff, reaching his spine and then, nothing.

The Spirit Wolf was dead, killed by his own love.

**I've made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

Kisshu grinned watching the copies become the viper again. It released that last Bane, sputtering and sobbing onto her knees.

"Pity, you could have made a good wife."

Kish said. Kira got up slowly, a new fury and hate in her eyes.

"You BASTARD!"

She shrieked, rushing over to punch him in the gut. He took the hit and grasped Kira's wrists, pulling her to him and stealing a kiss. She didn't resist, but stayed rigid, a growl rumbling from her throat. He pulled away and licked his lips, giving her wrists a squeeze Hands turned to clawed paws as Kira struggled away and fell backward.

"I'll kill you myself."

He pulled out his daggers and dove at Kira, who block him, her claws grown to large sabers. She strained, pushing away. The battle droned on, Kira on the defensive, unable to attack. Kish finally weakened her and drove his dagger right through her chest. The possession disappeared as he was left with Kira gasping for breath in his arms. She coughed as blood pooled on her chest,

"Why- W-Why? I l-love you."

She squeaked as she feebly reached up to clutch his shirt and she became limp.

He put her down, in utter shock and ran away, blood covering his hands…


End file.
